


A Very "Marry" Wedding

by orphan_account



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: A dream come true, Cute, Fluff, Lauren is distraught, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Wedding Fluff, best ship ever, it was hard to fit this all into 420 words but I did it, not cursed in the slightest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tristan stops Hermann and March's fairytale wedding with an exciting announcement
Relationships: Hermann/Oliver March, Hermann/Oliver March/Tristan Sinclair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Very "Marry" Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> a hermarch fic a day keeps the ✨depression✨ away

"If for any reason you believe this couple should not be joined in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Time slowed around Tristan as he watched his captain and best detective stare lovingly into each other's eyes. Perhaps they were not a beautiful couple, but they were clearly a happy one. The multicolored light cast from the stained glass window filtered through the room, lighting the Butler's bald, rotund head up like a disco ball as he officiated. His gaze panned around the room, seeking concerns. The room was silent, save for the quiet sobbing from Lila in the back row, ever the emotional one.

"Well," the Butler said with a benign smile, "if no one-"

"I object!"

Tristan glanced around the room for the perpetrator, seeing hundreds of eyes focused on him. Only then did he realize that it was his own set of lips which were parted in proclamation. He closed them, then opened them again, like March's pet goldfish named Chad. Oh, how many times Tristan wished he could be that goldfish.

But maybe he wanted to be more.

Someone stood up beside him. "Uncle, I know it's hard to watch two of your," Lauren coughed, "older employees get married, but you know what? They're happy, so-"

"Not happy enough," Tristan said. Taken aback, Lauren sat back down. "Hughes, Oliver, it's undeniable that you two are the cutest couple I've ever seen, but I can't just stand by while the loves of my life get married without me!" Hushed murmurs echoed throughout the room. "You both are the lights of my life, the bright spots in my day, the flavor of my being. Will you marry me?"

"Which one?" the Butler asked.

"Both."

Hermann and March exchanged a glance. "Why not?" March asked, flashing Tristan the dazzling smile that he fell in love with. Hermann nodded in agreement, and Tristan felt giddier than a child after smoking weed. Now two of his three life goals were accomplished: becoming Chief of the APD and marrying the love(s) of his life. All that remained was riding a sparkly unicorn.

He skipped up front, and Hermann handed him an extra ring that he had on hand, because he was secretly hoping that Tristy would join them. The Butler grinned. "I now pronounce you husband and husband and husband."

"Don't touch me!" someone screeched, shattering their reverie. Everyone turned to see a tearful Lauren Sinclair sprinting away from a dumbstruck Kieran, whose arms were extended to console her. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you think you know who this is, take it to the discord dms


End file.
